


from both sides (now)

by wildforce71



Category: Angel: the Series, Charmed (TV), Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Merlin (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, I don't know though, mostly a parody, possibly to be extended at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/pseuds/wildforce71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill from a character meme. In case it is unclear - and of course it is, because this is so very short - the unnamed characters are d'Artagnan and Lancelot. Just don't go looking for any logic here. Remember the MST3K mantra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from both sides (now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/gifts).



“I’m sure I’ve seen these two together,” Chris says thoughtfully. The door shudders and he presses harder with his TK.

“Do you pay a lot of attention to the zombies?” Connor snaps.

Chris ignores his tone. Connor has some kind of objection to looting, but since Iolaus doesn’t know what to take and Chris is more useful keeping the zombies out, it always falls to him anyway. “No. Anyway, something’s weird about their clothes; I remember them in old fashioned costumes.”

“Like me?” Iolaus asks cheerfully. He’s perched on the mantelpiece for some reason. Chris has stopped asking.

“No. Not like you.”

“No one in the history of the world ever dressed like you,” Connor snaps, coming out of the kitchen and heading for the bathroom.

“Brains!” the younger zombie says from the window. The window it’s halfway through. _Shit_. This is why Chris shouldn’t socialise while he’s working.

Iolaus throws an ornament. It bounces off four walls, a chair, a fallen book and a startled cat before whacking the zombie on the nose. He withdraws, pouting.

“Brains,” the older one says commiseratingly.

“Brains?”

“Brains. Brains, brains.”

“Brains!”

“Connor!” Chris does not shriek; he shouts in a manly fashion. “We should really get going!”

“Anytime you want to come do the looting, you’re welcome! I’m happy to kill things!”

“We all know that, just hurry up!”

Connor bangs around for a few minutes more – it's funny how pointed furniture moving can sound, Chris thinks idly, trying to ignore the conspiratorial “Brains?” “Brains.” “Brains!” coming from outside. Eventually he thumps angrily downstairs, throwing a backpack at Iolaus. He catches it without blinking.

“There, I’m done,” he sneers at Chris.

“Good, c’mere.”

“Oh, good, the touching again!”

Chris rolls his eyes, grabs both of them and orbs out just as the zombies burst in. He shakes his head. That can’t possibly be _disappointment_ on their faces…

**Author's Note:**

> At some point while suffering writer's block I did one of those memes where you pick characters, number them, and other people give you scenarios without knowing who your characters are. It's a lot of fun, actually. I came across this response in an old email and thought I would share. Enjoy. <3


End file.
